los_delaware_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Madam West
'Madam Aretino West '(born on September 25, 2001) is an American basketball player who play for Ecuador High School for NHS R1. He was rank among the top rank of guards in the class of 2020 by most basketball recruiting services. Early Life West was born to two former athletes from Ecuador who went to San Tiago University. His dad Ramon West played football for two years before having a back injury in his junior year. His mom Christina Mariano played track and field and qualify for the 2000, and 2004 Olympics for Ecuador. Madam start to play basketball at the age of 4. He went to San Diego Elementary School as he first met AA Silverio, Ben Atienza, Janiyah Atienza, and Tyree Atienza which also future Hall of Famer in his kindergarten class. He stayed at San Diego Elementary School until he graduated at sixth grade. He played in a AAU team with Aa, Tyree, and Teshawn together until the end of eighth grade to choose a NHS R1 high school. He go to Ecuador Middle School for seventh and eighth grade. During eighth grade, he nearly average a triple double and led his team to qualify for the National Eighth Grade Top 128 Tournament as a 5th seed in the 3rd section. He won against Yamar Whiteside from Warren, PA at Inglewood, Ca; and won against Zhaire Young from Fayetteville, AR in Tampa, FL. He lost at the Quarter Finals (Third round) against a 4th seed to Joel Monaghan from Albuquerque, NM at St. Louis, MO. He got a scholarship to choose an option to a National High School Regional I that is listed in the parentheses (Ecuador in San Tiago, Maynard Holbrook Jackson, Juan de Oak Catholic, Santa Monica in Aldan, JFK in Sacramento, Oak Hill Academy in Virginia, or Miami Garden in Florida) and he choose to stay in San Tiago for Ecuador High School. High School Career Freshmen Year West was 5 ft 5 in (1.65 m) as one of the smallest guard to play for varsity for Ecuador High School, but his talent overcome to start. He average 24.5 points, 13.9 rebound, and 3 steals in the preseason scrimmage, and a career high of 43 points against a high school from Shanghai, China. In the regular season as he average 31.3 points, but finish in the 12 seed. He beat Tampa Catholic (117th seed) in the first round, Maynard Holbrook Jackson (53rd) to Ashawn McCormick and George Nogales in the second round, Hershey (21st seed) to Perze Santa Ana and Pedro Stevenson in the Top 32. He lost to Roman Catholic (5th seed) to Amir Miller in the Sweet 16. He was selected to Team USA for the 2017 Summer Olympic in Aldan for the youth men basketball, alongside with Aa and Teshawn. Off the Court Before the full roster was reveal, Masahiro Sakurai wanted to add Madam West as a new echo fighter for Aa (40ε) in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. But instead of being 40ε, he lost to Tyree Atienza for being an echo fighter in Smash Ultimate. During E3 2019, West announce to be part of the Super Smash Bros Ultimate as number 84. He was part of the new fighter with Teshawn, Jabriyah, Taylor, Randolph, Marshawn Eagles, Harmony Wonder, and Isiah Maxwell.